1. Field
The present system and method relate to a display device, a method of driving the same, and an image display system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display system may include a display device and a host. Display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), have been variously implemented as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a notebook computer, a monitor, a television, and the like.
The display device generally includes a display driver and a display panel. The display driver receives input image data from the host and supplies pixel driving signals to a display panel based on the input image data. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels that display an image according to the pixel driving signals output from the display driver.
The host controls the display device by outputting the input image data to the display device. The host may also control other devices, such as sensors and communications devices. Accordingly, the host may consume a significant amount of power in the image display system.